


Love Me Anyway

by blackrose_17



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo Stories [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Empath Ianto Jones, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Hurt Ianto Jones, M/M, Survivor Guilt, Telepathic Ianto Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: The cannibals have left deep marks on the Torchwood team but none more than Ianto Jones. Jack decides that it is time to fix old wounds that is if Ianto will let him or will he be swallowed by the guilt that consumes him?
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Diane Holmes, Toshiko Sato/Kathy Swanson
Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Even if You See My Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is a new story, yes I shouldn't be starting until I finish my WIP but I got the idea from my hurt/comfort 2020 bingo card. This shouldn't be a long story and I have the next chapter started. 
> 
> This is for the prompt Survivor's Guilt and original it was going to be written for the Torchwood bingo challenge but I didn't finish it in time so I figured it fit this prompt perfectly. 
> 
> The title is taken from the song Love Me Anyways by Pink, I listen to that song endlessly as I wrote this.

Cannibals of all things that Jack Harkness had experienced in his long life he still was horrified by the darkness in humanity.

Looking around at his team he couldn't help but feel like he had failed as a leader. He had wanted this to be a chance to mend the cracks that he had finally noticed. That Ianto had never been one of them, forgotten and left in the shadows until they needed something and then once that need was met he was put back into the spot forgotten until he was needed once more. Jack will admit that he didn't want a survivor of Torchwood One working for him, he had washed his hands of all of them, he hadn't cared what happens to anyone not when they had cost him, Rose.

Jack knows that is why he allowed Ianto to be treated the way he was like he was beneath them all. It was why he never spoke up against Owen's barbs or even Gwen's dismissiveness of him.

It wasn't until the events of the Cyberwoman, to hear Ianto point out everything Jack had to know that he was okay with Ianto cleaning up and looking after him but nothing more. He had been so angry and full of rage that he had been tempted to put a bullet in Ianto's head those _things_ had cost him Rose and Ianto dared to bring one into his base, his home!

Jack still could remember how his hand had trembled as he stared into Ianto's burning blue eyes, eyes that screamed and longed for death at that moment Jack knew if he pulled the trigger on the grieving man he would be nothing than a monster worse than Yvonne Hartman.

Looking at the broken and bruised young man, the youngest of his team, who tonight had sacrificed himself to give Tosh the time she needed to escape. Ianto looked so young and it hit Jack hard at just how young Ianto was and all he had seen in his life. _'And I only added to that. I turned my back on him when he needed help the most. Hell, I turned my back on all of those who survived the fall of Torchwood One and I know that UNIT washed their hands of them.'_

"He was so brave tonight even though he was afraid." Jack hadn't even noticed Tosh appearing next to him until he spoke.

Lowering his head Jack wrapped an arm around Tosh's shoulders and tucked her protectively against his side. "He was, wasn't he?"

Having her so close Jack could feel the tremble go throughout her body, "I owe him so much. I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if Ianto didn't let me get away." A choked sob escape Tosh as she recalled the hunger in the one cannibal eyes as he eyed her for more than just dinner. "He saved me."

 _"But at what cost to himself?"_ Went unsaid between the two of them.

"We haven't treated him very well have we?" Tosh asked in a small voice.

It hurt Jack to hear Tosh so lost, so wounded. "The fault lies with me but you Tosh reached out to him and brought him a cup of coffee, something that never none of us had done before. I know that you think it wasn't much or that you should have done it sooner but it was a start and I saw it, I saw it in Ianto's eyes how much that meant to him. For the first time that since he had joined them he was finally seen as more than a tea-boy. Jack had felt a sense of shame at the fact that something so small had brought a true smile to Ianto's face, not the fake ones he had worn since his first day with them.

Tilting her head up Tosh looked at Jack, "I know what you're thinking and you are nothing like them. They were monsters, worse than what we are used to dealing with. Yes, we all made mistakes when it comes to how we treated Ianto but there is time to change all of that and fix things. To show Ianto that we want him to be a true part of the team."

Lowering his head Jack pressed a kiss on the top of Tosh's head, "I forget how smart you are. You are right Tosh. Tonight we start by taking care of Ianto."

Ianto Jones wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and hide away somewhere to lick his wounds in private. _'After I take a long hot shower to wash away the touches of those monsters.'_ Ianto felt vile at the back of his throat as he remembered the unwanted touches, they were even worse than being tenderized by a baseball bat, those he might have been able to move past but it was the talks of them having some fun with him first before carving him up that would haunt his nightmares for times to come. _'Just what I need new ones.'_ Ianto knows the last time that he slept fully without waking up screaming in the middle of the night had been the night before the fall, he had been wrapped up around Lisa even though he had been trying his best to get anyone to listen to him that something was very wrong with the Ghost Shifts, that what they were seeing wasn't what people thought they were.

Ianto had made the choice to save Tosh because he could feel the lust that had filled the room, both blood lust and sexual lust for both of them. He might be damage and unwanted so he could be expendable but not Tosh, she was needed with Torchwood without her Three would have fallen much like One. Her programs were a work of art and helped them figure out which was a bomb and which was a simple toy. He was nothing but a tea-boy, he was expendable and easy to replace.

There wasn't a day that didn't go by that Ianto wondered why he was left to suffer this hollow life. If anyone deserved to survive it should have been Lisa or any of the innocent hundreds that lost their lives that day. _'Why was I spared?'_ It was a question that Ianto asked himself time after time and no matter what he couldn't come up with an answer.

"Ianto?"

Ianto jumped and instantly regretted it as he hissed in pain, he had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed Jack had joined him until the other man was looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"Whoa there." Reaching out Jack steadied the younger man and he felt himself wincing in sympathy as he took in the bruises that he could see and he had no doubt that there were more he couldn't see. "Are you okay?"

Ianto wanted to snap at Jack 'why do you care now?' but he didn't. He held his tongue he wasn't up to getting into it with Jack. "I am fine sir. If you will excuse me."

Jack watched Ianto leave, "No you're not Ianto, you are anything but fine." Jack wanted to offer Ianto so comfort but he didn't know how or if Ianto would even accept it given their history. But he was going to try. It was time to make amends with him that is if Ianto would let him.


	2. Even if I break your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had so many big bang challenges to finish as well as I got working on NaNo. 
> 
> This chapter was written for the prompt: hiding injures

Owen Harper might be a grade a bastard who looked down on those he found beneath him, something he hadn't before he lost Katie. The second he lost her he lost all compassion and closed off his heart never again would he allow anyone to get close to bury themselves so deep. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't a damn good doctor. It was one of the few things that he prided himself on and somehow he had missed that two of his teammates had been seriously hurt.

He got a stark reminder as he finally took a look at Ianto sitting in the backseat of the car looking like death was coming for him and he wanted to curse. He had focused all of his attention on Gwen, hell he knew he was attracted to her and she was to him and sooner than later she was going to end up in his bed, no matter how much she claimed to love her boyfriend Owen knew that she liked her freedom too much and from the way she was willing to snog him and the way she was eyeing up Jack she wasn't as in loyal to Rhys as she claimed to be.

Still, his lust and desire to bed Gwen shouldn't have gotten in the way of his job. He had failed and now Tosh and Ianto were the ones paying for his mistakes. "Tosh and Ianto to the medical bay. I need to make sure that the two of you suffered no serious injuries. Gwen, your wound has been treated and with some rest, you'll be okay. Still, I would have Rhys pick you up, it isn't safe for you to drive not with the pain medicine you have been given." Owen ordered before he watched Jack lead the two away to the waiting medical bay and he didn't miss the way Jack was glancing at Ianto still that wasn't any business not when he was left alone with Gwen.

A pout appeared on Gwen's face she had been certain that she would be ending up in Owen's bed this night after the kiss they shared before everything went to hell she knew that she wanted more of the passion he stirred in her. She wanted to feel guilty because she has sweet and wonderful Rhys and she knows that she should be happy but while she loves Rhys she can't give all of herself to him. She has been drawn to other men and tempted to take them up on their offers but had stayed loyal that is until she joined Torchwood.

Jack Harkness was everything she had dreamed of as a little girl, her white knight in shining armour and the fact that he trusted her and only her with his greatest secret and placed her high above the others made her feel special and for the first time, she was willing to toss away what she had with Rhys just for a chance with Jack.

Then there is Owen, someone that she never thought she would be attracted to but since that kiss, during that whole mess with Ianto's cyber girlfriend, she hasn't been able to get him out of her mind. And in the woods before this whole nightmare she wanted him, she wanted the wild untamed passion that he was offering her. She wanted to dig her nails into his back as he took her like an animal in heat. She had soft and loving with Rhys and she loved it but all she could think about was Owen and the danger and thrill he brought out in her.

"What if I don't want to go home with Rhys? He isn't expecting me back all weekend, couldn't I wait here with you and then you could take me home with you and we can finish off what we started in the woods?" Gwen asked softly.

Owen wasn't always a good man and looking into Gwen's lust-filled eyes he knew that he couldn't say no, he wanted her in his bed he wanted to ruin her for all other men. That every time she looked at Jack or kissed Rhys, she would remember his hands on her, his mouth bringing her to the edge over and over again until she was nothing but a begging and pleading mouth. She wanted him and he wanted her and she was right Rhys wouldn't expect her home until late Monday and that meant he could have her in his bed and wherever else all weekend. "Are you sure? Because if you are I promise you a weekend that you will never forget." Owen warned.

Heat and lust pooled in Gwen's belly, "I want this."

"Then sit down darling and once I am done with the others I will give you a ride that you will never forget," Owen promised. He didn't care that Gwen might be ruining her relationship with Rhys if she really loved him like she claimed she wouldn't want to be in his bed and she wouldn't be flirting with Jack with intent.

"About time, bring my patience in. I have just finished with Gwen." Owen called once he spotted Jack helping Ianto down the stairs.

Face flushing that Jack might have overheard Gwen kept her head down as she watched how gentle Jack was with Ianto and to her shame, she felt herself seeing green. _'No, Ianto is hurt. Now is not the time to be jealous.'_ Gwen felt torn into different directions she loves Rhys, she lusts for Owen's touch and she longs for Jack and she likes it when she is the sole focus of his attention, that he has no issue with her laying claim to his time.

Jack wasn't blind he knew that Owen wasn't just giving Gwen one last check over before sending her on her way, no he had a feeling that she would be going home with Owen tonight and spending all weekend with him and to his surprise, he didn't feel the slightest bit jealous. Gwen reminded of his darling Rose with her passion and he wanted to keep her safe the way that he couldn't save Rose. She also had something he and the others didn't a life outside of Torchwood and he longed for that, to not have to say goodbye to someone he loves, to leave them behind before they grow jealous and angry that he never ages.

Glancing at Ianto Jack couldn't help but compare Ianto and Gwen. _'Ianto risked everything to save the woman he loved and Gwen risks everything she has for two men that will never be able to fully commit to her.'_ Jack wasn't blind he saw the looks Gwen sent his way as well as the kiss she gave him when he saved her life. He knew all he had to do was wiggle his finger and she would be in his bed only that wasn't what Jack wanted. Sure he found her attractive and maybe he would have taken her up on what she was offering but he wasn't as tempted as he made himself appear.

That was because as much as he was attractive to Gwen he was even more so to Ianto. The quiet young man who seduced him with skin-tight jeans and sinful coffee. He ignored Ianto because he was afraid of how much he wanted the man not just in his bed but also how much he wanted to get to know him. He would never say it out loud but he had planned on using Gwen as a distraction to keep himself from wanting Ianto, it didn't work Ianto was too deeply woven into him.

"Alright let us see what we have here. Off with the shirt." Owen ordered.

Ianto looked utterly resigned as he did what he was told to. He wanted to get this over with, he wanted to be as far away from this place. He could feel Gwen's conflict, Owen's worry and lust mixing together and Jack's concern for him.

That surprised Ianto he had to expect that to feel jealousy from Jack from the fact that Owen beat him to getting Gwen into his bed. Honestly, Ianto likes Gwen he does but it hurts to see how easily she was accepted into the group while he was tossed aside and forgotten until they needed something and then he was remembered only to be disregarded once again.

It was painful but Ianto managed to get his shirt off and he knew the moment both Jack and Owen saw the damage that had been done to him by the cannibals.

"I should have killed those sons of bitches, jail is too good for them." Jack snarled out as he took in the bruises and to his horror bite marks.

The frail hold Ianto had on his empathy shattered as he was overwhelmed by Jack and Owen's emotions and the last thing he saw before his world turned dark was Jack's worried face before he was engulfed in blissful silence.


End file.
